Itachi, El Niño Ninja
by Jack Killer
Summary: Itachi está aburrido, necesita una nueva misión. Por eso, cuando Sasuke rompe en llanto, El Niño Ninja se arroja a la acción, obteniendo desfavorables resultados del encuentro.


**Resumen:** Itachi está aburrido, necesita una nueva misión. Por eso, cuando Sasuke rompe en llanto, El Niño Ninja se arroja a la acción, obteniendo desfavorables resultados del encuentro.

**Copyright: **Naruto es una idea original de Kishimoto Masashi y sus derechos de reproducción pertenecen a diversas empresas de las cuales yo no soy accionista, por tanto, seguiré pasando hambre y viviendo del arte. Sin embargo, ésta historia es de mi autoría del mismo modo que sus retorcidas ideas. ¡Viva yo (por terminarla)!

**Autor:** Jack Killer.

**Título:** _Itachi, El Niño Ninja_.

**Parejas:** Ninguna.

**Rating:** Todo público.

**Categoría:** Naruto.

**Capítulos:** Único (Drabble).

**¿Completo?:** Sí.

**Advertencias:** OoC (fuera de carácter).

**Recomendación:** A cualquiera que le agrade, admire, repudie, guste o desagrade mi historia, puede dejar un Review. No abona cargos extras a la factura del internet, y evita malos entendidos.

**Aclaración:** —Diálogos —narración—. _Pensamientos_. Escrito para el concurso Drabbles de la Niñez de Cz. Si encontráis similitud con Sono Toki de Mishima Arashi (una de mis historias favoritas, cabe añadir), diré a mi defensa que en absoluto es mi intensión plagiarla, me inspiré en su trabajo aunque dudo haberlo hecho correctamente.

_**Itachi, El Niño Ninja**_

**Jack Killer**

Dado que Fugaku estaba dormido, Mikoto les había pedido amablemente que jugaran en silencio. Itachi fue muy claro en qué haría con su arma mortal en caso de que su hermanito gritara - una de las muchas artimañas para robarle la atención que le pertenecía por derecho. Aunque Mikoto lo había tomado como una broma - mostrando una tensa sonrisa, Sasuke se había replegado contra el sofá, intuyendo a sus escasos tres años el brillo asesino en lo ojos de su antecesor. Era casi incomprensible ese despliegue de brillantez, pero a Itachi no le importaba realmente.

—Me aburro —exclama, arrugando el entrecejo. Sondea calculadoramente la habitación, con su súper poderoso kunai de _Shintô, El Niño Ninja_ dispuesto en posición de ataque.

Sasuke, sentado frente al televisor, había dejado de mostrar su estupidez habitual aplaudiendo torpemente con sus regordetas manos y sonriendo, pasando a llorar en contenidos sollozos. Una araña se acercaba lentamente, extendiendo sus largas y peludas patas, trepando sobre el sofá hasta el menor, que gateaba desesperado para alejarse.

Viendo su oportunidad de completar una nueva misión, la mirada depredadora de Itachi se centra en el animal mientras se ata el pañuelo que funge como banda, aquella que todos los ninjas verdaderos tenían y que pronto será suya, en la que había pintado esa misma mañana el símbolo de Konoha. Se ata su capa negra con manchas rojas producidas por derrames de tinta "accidentales", frente al cuello con dos nudos. Toma su osito Kuroi con el brazo izquierdo, no fuera que el enemigo contara con secuaces y no los había notado, ¡Prevención ante todo! (1)

—¿Listo? —pregunta a Kuroi, que le sonríe torcidamente como si dijera _'vamos, ¿Quiénes crees que somos?'_. Itachi imita el gesto, endereza los hombros, enfría su mirada y con el kunai en ristre, empieza a correr a toda velocidad.

Un peligrosísimo zig-zag entre los muebles, una estrecha curva en la punta de la mesa ratona y un espectacular barrido hasta el sofá, en el que encaja con expresión triunfal el kunai contra el enemigo.

—¡Muere! —grita emocionado, al mismo tiempo que dos sonidos se perciben:

_¡Crack!_

Sasuke rompe en llanto, grita y patalea tratando de huir, mirando aterrorizado la escena. Itachi deja de sonreír, nota la expresión de su hermanito y dirige la mirada al mismo lugar.

Oh, oh…

La _Concecoración al Ninja Hongorífico_ está hecha añicos en el suelo, medio enredada con su capa. Y en el umbral, luciendo más enojado que nunca, Fugaku le observa cruzado de brazos.

—No eres un tonto cualquiera. Eres un Uchiha —sisea éste remarcando el apellido, hosco y amenazante, antes de tomarlo del brazo, arrastrándolo por el tatami con tan poca consideración que Itachi siente se le desprenderá en algún momento.

De reojo observa a Mikoto apretar los labios, ella también está enojada; pero aquella ira es hacia su padre. Itachi esconde una sonrisa maliciosa, aceptando el reto de su nuevo enemigo, ignorante del poder que ejerce una madre molesta, y entendiendo que su castigo no durará mucho.

(1): No pude evitar hacer alusión a Ojoloco Moody.

**Notas Finales: **Soy un negado de la psicología infantil, incluyendo la mía propia. Si encontráis el herror del ninja hongorífico, clamaos y no me asesinen brutalmente, fue hecho adrede porque en mi ignorante mente Itachi aún no sabe decir correctamente palabras largas; si se fijan en los diálogos, fueron expresiones muy cortas y sencillas.


End file.
